Computer storage systems may be provided for handling large volumes of computer-readable data on removable storage media, such as magnetic tape cartridges and optical storage media, to name only a few examples (generally referred to herein as “storage cartridges”). Such storage systems may be provided as automated storage systems including one or more storage locations for a plurality of storage cartridges and a robotic picker assembly to handle the storage cartridges. Stand-alone storage systems may be provided for smaller volume storage, e.g., as personal or desktop units connected to a personal computer or server.
In both the automated and stand-alone systems, one or more drive devices may be included for read/write operations on the storage cartridge. In automated systems, the drive devices may be provided with an optical sensor to detect insertion and removal of storage cartridges in the drive device. For example, the robotic picker assembly should not be moved if the storage cartridge was not properly inserted into or removed from the drive device. In addition, the control system needs to determine which drive devices already contain storage cartridges after a power recovery.
The drive devices for stand-alone systems are typically operated manually and therefore do not need optical sensors to detect insertion and removal of the storage cartridge. Instead, these systems are provided with an eject button so that a user can remove the storage cartridge from the system after a read/write operation. Accordingly, separate drive devices are typically provided for the stand-alone storage systems, increasing manufacturing and inventory costs.